fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
World Magic Bureau Federation
Is a giant federation that operated secretly and openly as a major international brand in a number of markets; having products that spanned from pharmaceuticals and magic developments, as well as top-secret operations utilizing genetic engineering and magically altered biological weaponry. The company saves face by putting on acts of benevolence for the public consumers for the masses, producing cosmetics, weapons, SE vehicles,, Various Lacrimas and other products. For years they were funded by the Magic Council which saw fit to allow them to work freely both above and within the law, giving them a massive increase of power and influence during this time. History Founding X745-X750 Golden Years X751-X787 Secrets Revealed X787-X793 Company Slogan & Mission Statement The federations founder and original head researcher Galeon Riott once said in the original incarnation the companies slogan was We work hard to today, to make you tomorrow easy, a slogan which was received with positive reviews amogn the public. Notable Research Projects A contributing factor to WMBFS success were their numerous commercial products. Beyond their illegal shipping of the MBAWS project they enjoyed high success with other ventures within non-lethal products. *'M.B.A.W' A name that denotes Magically Bio Altered Weapon A general term coined by its very own creators and subsidaries companies, which refer to creatures intentionally created genetically or magically modified using various fomulas, runs, black arts and mutagens, most of which become unmanagble kiling monsters, their minds cracking under the intense stress of the experiments. MBAWS are largely the results of numerous failures however upon further research the WMBF has sought to sell these failed experiments as weapons to various governments to be used a layer of sercurity and added msucles to their armies and troops. This failure soon became a focal point of success for the company as govenments sought to seek other alternatives to reliance on Mages, who were likely to diosbey given orders or disregard protocols issued. These MBAWS genetically and magically span to a number of defined species beyond just humans and have various versions of their creation, such as land based, sea based and other races as well. *'Magivil' *'Magical Headphone Lacrima 2.0' *'Magacure' *'Magikophenamin' *'L.D.A.C.L' Concepts & Influences *The concept and design from this was based on the watch tower from Resident Evil 2 Revelations. Which was used to oversee the netire island and keep watch over the developments of the denizens of the island as well as conduct illegal activities. Each floor possessing a different level of research. *The islands private security force was inspired by Armacham from the F.E.A.R series and World Marshall from the Metal Gear Solid Series. Having contract across the various land and being funded by the magic council yet conducting illegal operations some of which they know of others they do not. *The coined term MBAWS was inspired by Resident Evil's BOWs which is a term for Bio Organic Weapons. To fit a more fairy tail mold, there were named MBAWS or more shortly MAWS. Bio Magically Altered Weapons, or Magically Altered Weapons. Category:Locations Category:Organization